webcomicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Webcomic Wiki:Manual of Style
Category:Policy The Manual of Style is the official style guide for all articles on the Webcomics Wiki. The purpose of this page is to outline a standard of consistency for prospective editors and to make the wiki easy to use and understand. Writing Style *'Articles must be clear and straightforward.' Complex vocabulary and needless jargon should be avoided unless considered appropriate by the editor. *'All articles, official projects, and templates must be written in a formal manner.' Avoid using phrases that would be normally used in an informal context such as contractions, slang and "chatspeak". For instance, the use of will not and can not would be more appropriate than won't and can't. Proper spelling and grammar is required unless quoting word for word. *'American english should be used on all articles, official projects, and templates.' However, regional differences in spelling may be used in areas such as comment sections, user profiles, talk pages, and forum posts. *'Write from an impersonal perspective.' Avoiding not using 1st person pronouns such as "I" or "me" in webcomic articles. Formatting Article titles Article titles should be in title case, a case style in which all words are capitalized except for articles (an, a, the), conjunctions (but, and, or) or short prepositions (off, in, on) unless it is the first letter of the title. Infoboxes Infobox should be the first thing on the page unless the article needs a notification. The currently has two infoboxes: the webcomics infobox and the webcomic hosting website infobox. For instructions on how to use these infoboxes, refer to the documentations on their respective pages. Article introduction For all articles, an article's introduction should start with the title of the article in bold type, followed by a few explanatory sentences or an introductory paragraph about the page's topic. This is so there's something to see for the wikia's search feature to display. On a webcomic article this would include the title of the comic in bold and italicized as well as some alternative titles the comic is known by followed by a few of the comic's genre(s), the launch date, and the primary creator(s). You also have the option of providing the comic's hosting service, if there are any available. Sections headings Section headings must not contain images of any kind or citations placed on or within the same line of the heading. Additionally, headings for webcomic pages must not contain links. Webcomic Page Section Guide #The Summary heading should be immediately after the article introduction. This section should have a short summary of the comic. Try not to type out the entire story or anything that could spoil the comic for new readers. #'Content Warnings' - List content warnings for the comic. It's a good idea to let new readers know what they're getting into. This must be filled in. You can paste-in the official warnings from the comic's website or write some of your own. If none are needed, just type "None needed". #'About the Creator(s)' - Optional. Creator(s) descriptions must be short and include proper citations to prevent misrepresentation. Please do not post a photo. #'Releases' - Optional. You can list copies of the comic that are available for purchase or the newspapers it was featured in. This could be a table or a list. Please note: if a comic is no longer online, it should not be on the wiki. #'Reception' - Add links to positive and negative reviews. Please do not type out a review here. It must be a link to an article or blog post, not a comment. If the #'External Links' - Add a link to the official blog, interviews with the creator(s) about the comic, reviews or whatever else you think is appropriate. #'References' - This is the section for references you do not need to edit this and can remove it if your page contains no references. To add a reference, place a link or line of text between these tags: